Tomber Amoureux
by Httyd4eva
Summary: Hiccup's got a long term crush on his longer term best-friend, so, he thinks, what better way to tell his crush than via anonymous letters? If only said crush were 'less oblivious' or, the one where Hiccup thinks he's being discrete, but in reality, he's not. Toothcup. modern highschool au. slash. rated for language.


**Tags: slash, incest, unrequited-requited love, boys being idiots, mushy-untied endings, swearing, oh yeah and _tons_ of offending language (but this is a highschool, so what do you expect?), bad poetry- aka, I suck at poetry, like, seriously, OK?.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Relationships: Toothcup, slight!Tuferet, Snotstrid, Rufflegs, Balch, Hookstorm, ocsxocs, onesided!OC/Toothless (poor baby ;) )**

It was another day at Berk high, the students were currently counting down the last five minutes till school was over.

Toothless Thompson was twiddling with his pencil, occasionally doing something stupid with it, such as putting it in his hair and making swooshy sounds.

Snotlout Jorgensen had his feet on the table, leaning back and looking at the clock in a relaxed manner.

The teacher wasn't teaching, instead letting a documentary of waterfalls play on as an end-of-term treat.

And then, there was Hiccup and Astrid…

"We're meeting after-class," she mouthed, "You and me, in the library."

He nodded, nervous.

After the bell rang, the two headed towards the library, getting funny looks from the librarian, seeing as tomorrow would just be activity sign-up and assembly, therefore there couldn't _possibly_ be anything the two could study for. At all.

She sat Hiccup down in a chair before swaying her hips and sliding smoothly into a seat, a sign that he was in trouble.

"Um," he gulped, "S-so, w-what do you want to, um, talk about?"

She looked at him, her expression reading, 'Are you _kidding_ me!?'

"You and Toothless," she said, looking at her childhood best-friend, "Next year, we are no longer freshmen," she looked at him, waiting for his nod, "There will be _plenty_ of new faces for him to choose from, plenty of new faces to snag him away. If you don't get him next term, Hiccup, then so-help me I'm going to lock you two into a closet till you make out!" she said, throwing her hands in the air.

He sighed, "But what if he doesn't want me?" he said, quietly, hoping Astrid wouldn't hear him.

He should've known better.

Something behind Astrid's eyes seemed to snap, and before Hiccup could stop her, she was at him, pulling the scruff of his collar up with a finger, acting as if he weighed nothing [which was ironic because he _did_ weigh nothing, or, well, close to it.] and looking him in the eyes, a fiery rage burning through hers and an oh-no-I'm-about-to-get-eaten look running through his.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!" she yelled, so loud people down in Mexico could hear her, "I SWEAR ON ODIN, FRIGGA AND ALL THE REST OF THE GODS THAT IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND ASK HIM OUT BY THE END OF NEXT TERM I WILL PERSONALLY HAND YOU YOUR ASS ON A SILVER PLATTER IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!" before hissing, "Dis-missed."

Hiccup, who'd had to cover his ears half-way through, barely managed to nod before running out of the library like his life depended on it. Which it probably did.

As he headed home, he thought about what Astrid had told him. He had to admit it, she was right. He remembered how before the school year had started he'd broken down in her room about how he thought he was going to lose Toothless during their first year of high school. She'd assured him, going on about how she had a friend at Berk High who she'd asked, and had confirmed that no, the only girls who were even _worth_ looking at had boyfriends, Toothless would _not_ be interested in the girls at Berk High. That, of course, did _not_ help at all with his worry, knowing that Toothless wouldn't look for beauty on the outside, but rather on the inside, only to be told by Astrid that she'd asked about that too and found out that the year above theirs was in-fact not a very good group, the majority of them on drugs and _all_ close to expulsion.

He sighed, by now almost _everybody_ knew of his crush on his best-friend, including Toothless's older brother, Baldy, who could be a dick at times, and would often laugh whenever the two were in the same room together.

The only person who _didn't_ know about his crush on Toothless, was said boy himself.

Hiccup sighed to himself, why oh why did he have to fall in love with an idiot. A cute idiot mind you, but an idiot nonetheless.

Sitting at his laptop, he thought about just _how_ he'd ask Toothless out.

Sighing, he decided to play a little quizup. That always soothed him. He chose the French section, ea-sy.

"Hmmm… French word for: to fall in love," he murmured, reading out loud, "Easy, tomber amour-"

And that's when it hit him. _That's_ how he was gonna ask Toothless out.

Fishing for some card, he drew hearts on the top, centre of them, and entered a letter in each.

T3

O3

M3

B3

E3

R3

A3

M3

O3

U3

R3

E3

U3

X3

He smiled at his handiwork. _Perfect_ , he thought.

.

The school bell rang, signaling the beginning of a new term.

Toothless Thompson walked to his locker and opened it, confused to see that it _wasn't_ empty.

Inside it was a small envelope.

He opened it and saw a heart shape at the top of the card, with the letter "T" in it, and the day's date beside it.

It read:

 _T3 15 April 2015_

 _._

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _Sunsets are beautiful_

 _Just like you_

 _._

 _-anonymous_

 _._

Toothless blinked. Re-read the letter, and blinked again.

He heard a bang resonate beside him. Hiccup. _Perfect_.

"Hey, Tooth," said his crush best-friend, shifting the weight of his backpack onto both his shoulders.

"Hey, Hiccup," said Toothless, putting his books into his locker.

Hiccup seemed to notice the note, but didn't say anything. That confused Toothless a lot, usually Hiccup would be prying and being his curious little self, a trait Toothless _loved_ wished was nonexistent.

They headed off to class, their first class for the day being woodshop, one they shared with their friends Hookfang and Astrid's boyfriend, Snotlout, who was also Hiccup's older cousin whom he had a love-hate relationship with.

This was _by far_ one of their favorite classes. Only problem? Mandy Taylor.

"Hi, _Toothless_ ," she sent a sultry wink at him.

Toothless groaned and banged his head into Hiccup's back, knocking said boy over a bit.

Hookfang, who'd already sat in their designated seating area, rolled his eyes at the girl.

Hiccup took his seat, and a thunk beside him indicated that his older cousin had as well.

"Pssst, _Hiccup_ ," Snotlout whispered, prodding his younger cousin with a wrench.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, Snotlout didn't have to try being so discrete, the room was as noisy as a crowded circus.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Astrid told me about you and T- mmhf shm" Hiccup's hand on his mouth before he could say anymore.

"We'll talk about it _later_ ," he hissed, "During… P.E."

Snotlout nodded, and Hiccup removed his hands from the older boys mouth.

"So, _Toothless_ ," Hiccup hated the way the girl said his crush **_best-friend's_** name, "there's gonna be a party on Avery road," she leaned forward so that her mouth was ghosting at Toothless's ear, making the boy grimace, an uncomfortable feeling coursing through him, "and I was wondering if you'd be my date."

"Look, _Mandy_ ," he said her name with unmistakable (unless you were Mandy or her best-friend, Ria) discomfort, "I'm busy on… that night."

She blinked at him, a smile plastered to her face, "I didn't say which night."

"Oh," he nodded, "Ummm, yeah, but, see, the thing is that… I'm failing Geography," he said, not completely lying, "And, I, uh, need to, um, study, yeah, gotta get my grade up from the D" it was only a C but she didn't need to know that, "And I gotta study or my parents wont be too happy about my report card."

If anything, her smile grew, "Oh," she said, "I'm _great_ at Geography, never below an A* in my life," she leaned even closer making Toothless even more violated uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well, the thing is-" at this point, Hookfang was done being amused by his best-friend's suffering.

"Look, Mandy," said Hookfang to-the-point-edly, "I'm gonna say this, because Toothless is too polite to, stay away and stop trying. Toothless has no interest in you," he said the last part slowly, as though speaking to a complete imbecile, which he was.

Mandy's friend, Ria, a girl with upper-back long, curly, black hair tied back in ringlets, and brown eyes that you could barely see through the (fake) long lashes she wore and enough lip-gloss to supply the entire school, decided to back up her friend.

"Oh, _please_ ," she drawled, rolling her eyes at Hookfang, "If Toothless _really_ didn't want to go, he'd just say so," she looked at Mandy.

"Right, Toothless?" Mandy finished for her, reaching over him and placing her hand on his chest, slowly going lower...

"I, uh, he, uh, what-what he said," Toothless stammered, taking Mandy's hand and placing it on her lap.

Her smile turned into a frown, before turning back into a smile, "Don't worry, Tooth," she flashed her pearly whites, "We'll be together, eventually," she looked over at Snotlout, Hiccup and Hookfang in mild annoyance, as though they were pests she could just simply just squash.

He gulped and glanced at Hookfang with puppy-eyes, who sighed and let him swap seats.

"Hey, isn't that Mandy Taylor?" asked Snotlout.

Hiccup nodded, "You know her?" he asked, almost positive that his cousin had never met the girl, seeing as they'd never had a class together with her in it before the term began.

"Yeah," he said, "She and her friend, Ria," he said, "Are on Astrid's cheerleading team."

Hiccup nodded, remembering many rage-filled rants about a certain "little bitch and her asshat friend who would _sooo_ be off the team if her parents weren't friends with Astrid's and were slightly talented at cheerleading, and therefore she was obligated to keep Mandy and Ria on the team".

"Yeah," he said, "That's them."

Snotlout nodded, "You know they're trying to force Astrid to put Mandy's cousin on the team, right?"

Hiccup nodded, "Bethy May, I know."

"And the cheerleaders are having a party this weekend."

Hiccup nodded. Again. His head was _really_ starting to hurt, "Yeah, Astrid invited us, she wants to help me get my S.O."

Snotlout snorted, "What, she gonna make you play seven minutes in heaven with him?" he asked, jokingly.

When Hiccup gave him no reply, he realized that was _exactly_ what she was going to do to him.

"Seriously!?" he threw his hands up, before turning to Hiccup, "I want details!"

Hiccup's face did the real life version of the 'O.o' emoticon, "OK, just 'cause your _girlfriend_ is this bad doesn't mean you should be too. And besides, why do you wanna know?"

Snotlout shrugged, "Wondering if I might be bi," he said, "Want to make sure I know what I am."

'Who,' Hiccup wanted to so badly correct, but then remembered that this was _Snotlout_ he was talking about, and _nothing_ was ever getting in or-, well, just _in_ , that big head of his.

"Alrigh', class," said their teacher for the period, Gobber Belch, his middle name a mystery, except for the fact that it began with a 't', strangely a small one… "Today we will be making doors, since I realize that might be the only option most of you will have when you're older," he said, his thick Scottish accent drowning out the 'ts'.

He then demonstrated how you were supposed to measure and cut, 'remembering to make the door a _little_ smaller, by about a millimeter or two lest you wanted it scraping against the floor and sides.'

They set to work doing it in pairs. For some _odd_ reason *cough* *cough* hint-hint *cough* *cough*, Hookfang and Snotlout had decided to be partners.

"Have fun and try not to break anything!" Snotlout had yelled, a wide grin on his face, as though he knew something they didn't.

'Like your hearts,' Hookfang grumbled in his head.

Funnily they _did_ break something that wasn't their hearts. *cough* Toothless's toes *cough* Hiccup's fingers *cough* *cough*. Why Hiccup had _ever_ let Toothless near the hammer, he thought as they trudged to the nurse, was beyond him.

They'd met Mandy and Ria on the way there, Mandy having 'conveniently' twisted her ankle, and Ria having made a big scene of pricking her thumb.

"Hi, _Toothless_ ," purred Mandy.

"Hey, Mandy," he nodded, "Ria."

There was the mistake.

Ria growled, "It's not Ree- _ah_ , it's _Rhye_ -a," she said, venom visibly dripping from her tongue.

It was times like this the two mates lovers sweethearts boyfriends best-friends wondered if she was even human, or if the entire group, Ria, Mandy and Bethy May were all just some kind of wickedly evil creatures sent from hell to torment them.

And it didn't help that half the school agreed with their theory either.

The nurse, Gothi, simply wrapped up Hiccup and Toothless's wounds in bandages, kicked Mandy in the ankle 'to cure her' she'd said, and gave Ria a _look_ and offered to call her parents.

They went to the next class on their schedule, for which they were sadly divided in. English. Worse? Hiccup shared this class with Bethy May.

Bethy May Fitzgerald. She was a, well, _girl_ for starters, she was a month younger than Mandy and a lot prettier, if that was even possible.

She had long, strawberry blonde hair tied back into braid. She had sparkling green eyes, like spring grass made sexy. She had a few freckles, and whilst most girls looked mousy with them, she carried them off like they were makeup. Which they _weren't_.

If Hiccup weren't gay, he would've _immediately_ been attracted to her. Her _only_ problem, she was like _them._ Like her cousin, like her cousin's friends. Only thing worse? She tended to go after guys _in_ relationships. And if those guys left their girlfriends then she'd usually short-term their relationship, not looking for a long, secure and stable one, but rather looking for one-night stands.

"Hiya, Hiccup!" she greeted.

He winced immediately, "H-hey, Bethy May."

She chewed on her pencil, "So, you're Snotlout's cousin, right?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Tell me if he ever needs a _good_ fuck."

Hiccup wanted to snap her in two for even saying that. Bad enough that she went after guys in relationships, but since Astrid wouldn't let her on the team, since she _thankfully_ had no skill, unlike Mandy and Ria, she'd been trying to get revenge on Astrid by going out with Snotlout.

 _Thankfully_ , though Snotlout was a _lot_ of things, a cheater wasn't one of them.

"I'll be sure to," he rolled his eyes.

In walked their English teacher, Mrs. Madison, and the lesson started…

.

The bell rang and their last period of the day, P.E., started.

Hiccup and Snotlout were running side-by-side, each being great runners.

"OK," said Snotlout, "Now tell me."

Hiccup shrugged, "What's there to tell?"

"What're you gonna do? You know if you don't ask him out this term Astrid's gonna go to some extreme measure to get you two together. And I'm pretty sure I'd help her."

Hiccup snorted, "Yeah, so would Hookfang and Stormfly."

Snotlout smiled, "Don't forget Barf and Belch."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Or Ruff n' Tuff."

"Or Fishlegs and Meatlug."

Hiccup sighed, "Don't you people have anything else to do with your lives?"

Snotlout laughed, before pulling Hiccup close and giving him a noogie, effectively messing up his hair, "Yeah," he said, walking, seeing as they'd finished the lap, "But meddling with _your_ love-life bites the cake."

Hiccup looked vaguely scared, like the confession had somehow horrified him, which it had.

They met up with the other two whom they shared the lesson with, Barf and Belch.

"Oi!" called a girl, whom Hiccup recognized as Rebecca Stewart, the meanest girl in their grade, "Emo! Fag! Where'd you get your hair done? Hillbilly Joe's?"

The rest of her clique, and her boyfriend, Adam Daniels's clique, laughed at her lame diss.

"Oi! Beck!" yelled back Hiccup, "Where'd you get your disses? The same place you got your trashy fake-tan?"

And, as per the norm, both cliques laughed at Rebecca, who just looked like she'd been hit with a frying pan.

It wasn't like Hiccup _constantly_ yelled out insults to people, just when they dissed his friends.

Their P.E. activity for the day, you ask? DODGE BALL! :)

.

The school-bell rang in the distance, signaling the end of the school day. Underneath the huge Cork Tree at the local park, a group of five sat, channeling their inner demonics, plotting a dark, sinister, _deadly_ plan chatting.

One, a boy, who had short, black-brown hair, had his arm hooked around a girl with brown hair and curves.

Three, all girls, sat opposite them on a blanket.

"Now," said one of the girls, who had black hair, "You all know what we're here for."

"Indeed, indeed," cackled said a girl with blonde hair.

"Hush, Mandy!" commanded a strawberry-blonde girl, whacking the blonde, _Mandy_ , on the hand.

"Sorry, Beth," said the blonde devil Mandy.

"Revenge," hissed the brunette.

"Exactly, my sweet," said the boy holding her, leaning in for a kiss.

"First order of business," said the black haired girl, "Setting straight what we hope to achieve."

"Revenge," repeated the brunette.

"A boyfriend," said Mandy.

"And we will get that," said the the black haired girl.

"OK, Ria," said strawberry-blonde, "Repeat the plan."

"On Friday, at the party _two days from now_ ," she emphasized, "We shall break up the couple who don't quite know they're a couple, gaining Mandy a boyfriend, and Rebecca her revenge."

"Excellent, excellent," cackled smirked the brunette.

"Astrid's gonna flip when she finds out," smirked strawberry-blonde, "So, looks like we all get something from this."

"A toast," called the boy, holding up his can of lemonade, "To our excellence."

"Huzzah," they toasted.

.

Hiccup bit his lip, thinking of what to write next.

 _It should be honest_ , he thought, _heartfelt._

That was all it took for him to begin.

.

When Toothless opened his locker he was _not_ expecting a note taped to the inside. However, what puzzled him most was that it was _taped_ to the inside.

O3 16 April 2015

 _With all these wicked games we play_

 _Just walking down the hall_

 _I wish for you every single day_

 _Throwing pennies in the fountain, by the mall_

 _._

 _-Anonymous_

 _._

He read it a couple of times. Strange, strange poem, he thought, shaking his head.

The rest of the day was almost just as weird. He was thinking in confiding in Hiccup, but for some reason the brunette was acting strange, almost as if he was avoiding him.

He thought about telling Hookfang, but after an accidental walk-in on Hookfang and another one of their friends, Stormfly, he was pretty sure the redhead would still be pissed.

His brother was out of the question. He'd probably just tease him or worse- Toothless shuddered.

All in all, Toothless decided to bear the weight a little while longer, at least until Hookfang was no longer pissed and Hiccup was- actually, scratch that, maybe just not tell his crush Hiccup.

.

The next day was no different. And it was the fricking night before a huge ass party!

The note in his locker _today_ read.

M3 17 April 2015

 _Sunshine and daisies_

 _Bottles of wine_

 _See you at the party_

 _If only you were mine_

 _:(_

 _._

 _-anonymous._

 _._

Toothless blinked at the note. Then again. Then again. At the party? This person would see him at the party? That meant it _had_ to be someone he knew, he knew _everyone_ who was going to the party:

The cheerleaders: Astrid; Ruffnut; Stormfly; Sierra Grey; Ria Reubenstein; Mandy Taylor; Amanda Layne; Carly O'Neil, Michelle Madamombe and Macy Stevens

The jocks: Snotlout; Fishlegs; Tuffnut; His brother; Kevin Hutch; Steve Adams; Colt Brian; Adam Hutch; Caleb O'Neil; Adam Daniels and Dave Stewart

And the guests: Himself; Hookfang; Hiccup; Barf; Belch; Meatlug; Lisa Heartfelt; Kailee Todds; Rebecca Stewart and Bethy May Fitzgerald.

So that must mean it was one of them. He ruled out himself immediately, no sense in that, then ruled out some more:

Hookfang had a girlfriend, was straight, and was like a brother to him [and he knew the feeling was mutual, so no].

Stormfly already had a boyfriend, _Hookfang_ , and was like a sister to him [again, he knew it was two-sided]

Barf and Belch were off the list as soon as they were on it.

Meatlug was single, but she had no interest in him. At all. [Stormfly'd told him].

Astrid was dating Snotlout.

Fishlegs was dating Ruffnut.

Tuffnut was single, but had no interest in him.

Rebecca Stewart had a boyfriend and hated his guts.

Lisa Hemmings was dating Adam Hutch.

Macy Stevens was dating Michelle Madamombe.

His brother was dating Carly O'Neil, and had never shown interest in him. Which was good, because if he had then Toothless would be a little more than just, "creeped out".

Amanda Layne was dating Colt Brian.

Sierra Grey was dating Kevin Hutch.

Tuffnut was single but had no interest in him.

Dave Steward and Caleb O'Neil were both in relationships, but their girlfriends were both out of town [they were cousins] at their Grandma's wake.

That left Hiccup, Bethy May, Mandy and Ria.

He crossed off Bethy May and Ria, they were trying to help Mandy _get_ him not _lose_ him.

And then there were two.

With a heavy heart he crossed off the first, there was no way that Hiccup reciprocated his feelings, that would be an unrealistic amount of wishful thinking.

That meant… Mandy.

Of course! Why hadn't he seen it before! Mandy had been trying to get him since the beginning of the school year, now, when there was only one term left before freshmen came in, aka a time where someone else could snag him which was unlikely she was _bound_ to step up her game.

Oh man, he was gonna have to tell her he wasn't interested. But how?

And so it was that Toothless spent the rest of the day thinking about how to break the news to Mandy that he wasn't interested.

.

Lights blared outside as people splashed away in the pool. The music was _way_ too loud, and any cop worth his doughnuts should've been busting the teens for having a party while parents were away- oh wait, but Astrid's parents _were_ aware of the party happening in their _hilltop_ villa, in fact, they were the ones who'd _suggested_ having a party, after all, their daughter needed to get out more, as they'd said, which'd made no sense to her friends considering she spent all her free-time with them.

And so there they were, partying away and getting wasted [Astrid's parents had also arranged for that, claiming that it was basic partying standards.]

"I _still_ don't get how you can be so uptight and proper when your parents are as chill as this," said Stormfly, hooking an arm around her friend's neck, half-drunk.

"I'm proper and uptight _because_ they're like this, seriously now, those two may qualify as adults age-wise, but _definitely_ not in any other field," she replied.

Her friend shrugged before spotting Hookfang in the pool.

"I'm coming, babe!" she yelled, stripping off her shirt and jumping in.

Thank goodness _Astrid_ had had the foresight to hire a life guard [5, actually], couldn't have drunkies dying, right?

She set off to go find Hiccup. She was sure he was around here somewhere…

.

As usual, Hiccup found the party _awkward_. Nothing Astrid did wrong, no, just his mild social anxiety which was stopping him from being very, well, _social_.

On the bright-side, he knew almost everyone here due to meets and that one incident back in first term… He shuddered, now _that_ was something scary he'd remember forever.

Suddenly, someone brushed their hand over his shoulder, a girl, he noted. Oh no, _Bethy May_.

His face filled with dread as she turned to face him.

"Hey, Hiccup," she purred, sounding a little drunk.

He gulped, "Um, _hi_ , Bethy- what're you doing?" he asked, noticing her getting closer.

She pushed on him just a little bit, "Mmmm, wanted a piece of you since first term, remember, at the big game? When you saved Macy Stevens's life?"

He blushed, sweating uncomfortably, "Well, um, you know, anyone coulda done it. 'sides, if she fell, the worst thing that could happen would be her hurting her leg or someth-"

He was cut off by Mandy's lips being placed on his, forcing him back into the wall.

"Shmmmfmmm," he tried to push back, but sadly, and embarrassingly, she was stronger.

He heard something, something he couldn't quite make out, but when Bethy May pulled away, his heart sank further into his stomach. Toothless…

.

Toothless's night was OK. He'd had some punch [knowing it was spiked, of course] and danced a bit [away from Mandy's group, naturally] and all in all had been having a good time, until-

"Hey, _Toothless_ ," a hand snaked up his arm.

Mandy. Dammit, he shouldn't've let his guard down, even if he _was_ just getting a mini sandwich from the snack-bar.

"Walk with me?" she asked.

On any _normal_ occasion, Toothless would've said no, but that would be because he had his friends to say it for him.

"Um, sure," the pushover Toothless nodded.

Smiling, the wicked witch Mandy, took his arm and led him down a corridor. He thought she was gonna kiss him, but what he saw made him _wish_ she'd kissed him.

There was Bethy May Fitzgerald with her tongue down his soul-mate's Hiccup's throat.

He swallowed down a sob and tried not to look as sad as he was feeling, but he knew it wasn't working.

Bethy May pulled away, revealing Hiccup.

"Oh my oh my," Mandy grinned widely, "Beth, I didn't know you and Hiccup were together."

And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Bethy May _laughed_ , of all things. He was _this close_ to attacking her.

"Toothless," gasped Hiccup, "It's not- um, uh-" but Toothless was already gone.

 _Perfect_.

.

Hiccup didn't even know why he'd tried to explain himself. It wasn't like he and Toothless were together yet, so why had the boy run awa- oh, _oh_.

Hiccup's heart sunk. _Bethy May!_ He must like her! And Hiccup couldn't blame him, after all, she _was_ the prettiest girl in their grade.

"Thanks babe," she blew him a kiss and disappeared with Mandy.

 _Obviously_ , after all, Toothless was a total pushover and without Hiccup or the others to stand up for him he'd've been dating Mandy since-since _orientation!_

He should warn the others before Mandy got them leaving Toothless friendless and vulnerable!

He ran outside and bumped into Astrid, spilling her drink on both of them.

"Hiccup?" she asked, ignoring the dampness of her shirt in favor of her panicking best friend.

"Astrid! We need to talk, _now!_ "

They wound up in Astrid's room, where Hiccup explained the situation to her.

"That Bitch!" OK, Astrid must be _really_ angry if she was swearing.

"Astrid, I don't know what to do," his shoulders slumped.

She sighed, before turning him to face her, "Hey," she said, "Look at me," she lifted his head up only for it to flop back down, " _Look_ at me," she did it again, same thing, "Look!" this time when she did it she shook him _hard_.

"We'll figure it out, OK?" she said, "We won't let Mandy win."

He sighed, "It's not _Mandy_ I'm worried about."

Astrid bit her lip, torn between two of her friends. Both had confided in her and regardless of how much she _should_ just tell him and get them together, she didn't want to betray either of them.

"Don't worry," she said, sticking to the closest possible truth, "I'm sure he's not really that into her."

He sighed, "Astrid, you're only saying that because you weren't there. He fricking gasped, he looked so betrayed- heck, he _ran_ , Astrid!"

She sighed, if only she could tell him.

"Look," she said, rubbing her face, "Just-just _talk_ to him, OK, party's almost over anyways, I'll go warn the others about Mandy's scheme, it _does_ seem a bit smart for her, but you're right, she might've had help."

.

Astrid hadn't been having a great time at the party.

It _had_ been going great, but 10 minutes into it Rebecca arrived.

"Astrid, dear," Rebecca purred, "Could you get me a sandwich."

"Get it yourself, Rebecca," Astrid rolled her eyes, "You _do_ have legs."

By now they had the attention of everyone outside.

Everybody 'oohed' at Astrid's response, waiting to see what the most popular girl in school would reply to the head-cheerleader.

But Rebecca seemed to have anticipated Astrid's comeback, as she just blinked owlishly at her. "You _do_ know what hospitality is?" she asked, "Don't you?"

Astrid bit back a growl.

"Yeah," she said, "And you _do_ know what self-service is, don't _you?"_

"My, my," Rebecca said, AGAIN WITH THE BLINKING- URGH!, "I didn't expect _you_ to be so _hostile_ to your guests," she said, so calmly that Astrid was starting to look bad.

Astrid could feel the looks she was getting, but what was she to do. It _was_ her party, but she _wasn't_ Rebecca's slave, and she couldn't back down. She gripped her glass of punch tightly.

"You know what, Rebecca," she said, her voice scary-calm- no, _terrifying-_ calm, "You want a sandwich, _sure_ ," she smiled, fully intended on smushing it in her hair or at the very least slapping her in the face with it.

 _Sadly_ (or not so sadly), someone bumped into her. _Hiccup_. She was about to tell him off, but one look at his face and the words died in her mouth.

He explained to her the situation, and how he thought Mandy was going to use Bethy May, whom he idiotically believed Toothless had a crush on, to make sure Toothless and the others were no longer friends.

While she doubted that was the actual plan, finding it too smart for Mandy to think of, she had to admit that if that was the plan, it _was_ ingenious.

She told Hiccup she'd tell the others, and told him to go after Toothless, better explain things to him.

He left. _Great_.

.

Hookfang hadn't been having a great party. Don't get him wrong, he _loved_ making out with Stormfly in the nearest closet, what he _didn't_ love was that some idiot had decided it would be funny to lock them in a closet.

"I'm going to fucking kill whoever the hell did this!" Hookfang swore.

His girlfriend, who had _never_ even _shown_ claustrophobic _tendencies_ was beginning to hyperventilate and scream about how the walls were closing in.

20 minutes. That is how long it took for someone to realize they were missing and come for them, oh, and would you look at that, it was two people who were in the middle of sex, wondering why there was screaming. _Great_.

The girl covered up and the boy muttered something about "sick perverts" which of course made Hookfang want to beat him up.

They ran into Astrid, who had coincidentally been looking for them.

She explained the situation and suddenly everything made sense to Hookfang. They hadn't been _accidentally_ locked in the closet, but rather purposefully shut in so as not to be around Toothless for the plan to take place. And who was the _only_ one who _hadn't_ got Astrid, Toothless and Hiccup?

" _Ria!_ " he growled, ready to rip that sorry little bitch up and feed her to his pet Husky, Gustav.

"No time for that!" she said, "She made Bethy May force-kiss Hiccup at the time she brought Toothless around the corner."

To Hookfang's credit, he did _not_ faint, no, he just did something remarkably similar.

"She what!?" he screamed, his voice going higher than Stormfly's when she found out about people hating on FIR.

Which was, to say, very high.

"Hookfang, OMG," said Stormfly, "You sound like me screaming about people hating on FIR."

At least she admitted it.

"I'll go help Toothless," said Hookfang, "You help Astrid deal with the others."

And with that, Hookfang sprinted out.

.

Tuffnut was having a _great_ party.

After his sister had left him to harass hang out with her boyfriend, it'd been just him and the punch.

And then _he_ walked by. Him, with his perfect muscles, and perfect floppy brown hair that reminded him of his ex-crush. Only _this one_ was a _lot_ more manly.

"Hey there," he greeted the guy, "I've never seen you around before."

The pretty guy laughed, "Yeah, I'm Astrid's cousin, I go to Meathead High, it's down two blocks from you guys."

Tuffnut nodded, trying not to make this an awkward conversation.

"So, um, I'm Tuffnut, who-who're you?" he extended his hand.

The boy shook it, "My name's Eret."

"Son of Eret?" Tuffnut asked, "Yeah, Astrid's mentioned you before. She says you're moving to Berk High soon."

Eret laughed, "Um, yeah, I did something to piss off my principal, Drago, and luckily your principal, Stoick, doesn't like Drago, meaning we're practically like family now."

Tuffnut laughed a long, awkward, slow laugh.

Cursing, he continued, "So, uhm, you look… cool."

Eret laughed, "So do you."

"Umm, uh," Tuffnut began, stammering.

Eret decided to help him out. "So, you wanna go catch a movie sometime?" he asked.

Tuffnut nodded wildly, before remembering to play it cool. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, "Sure, dude, whatevs."

Eret smiled, he liked this awkward man.

.

Hookfang reached Toothless's house via foot and had to stop and catch his breath from the ten mile run. Maybe he should've taken the car…

He didn't even bother knocking, instead climbing a tree and leaping in through the window. Huh, maybe he _should_ take up Snotlout on his offer to join the football and or basketball teams…

He saw his best-friend staring at the ceiling, holding a pillow to his chest with a dead expression on his face.

"Toothless," called Hookfang.

"Go away," said Toothless, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow he was clutching.

"I brought bacon," said Hookfang, a slightly sing-songy tone to his voice.

That did it for Toothless. He sat straight up and looked at Hookfang like he was some sort of god, his mouth in an 'o' shape, a bit of dribble spilling from it.

"Bacon!?" Toothless said.

"Yup," Hookfang smirked, before flexing a muscle, which made Toothless give him the bitchface.

"OK, Narcissus," said Toothless, rolling his eyes, "I know _Stormfly_ refers to your muscles as bacon," he repressed a shudder at exactly _why_ she did that, "but 'round here, bacon means bacon, as in something I can eat."

He regretted saying that instantly.

"Ooh," smirked Hookfang, " _Kinky_ , but I don't swing that way, sugar," he winked.

Toothless was _this close_ to strangling him.

"Anyways, why'd you run from the party?" asked Hookfang, faking unawareness.

Toothless went back to his aforementioned state, sulking on the bed and looking like a child denied a marshmallow.

" _He_ was kissing _her!_ " he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, "In freaking public! You should've seen it, his arms were all over her!"

 _Yeah_ , thought Hookfang, _probably trying to push her off_.

"Who?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Hiccup," his voice broke and, oh, _there_ were the tears Hookfang had been anticipating.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," he said, hushing the younger boy, wrapping his arms around him, and patting his head like an adult would a toddler which was kinda their whole relationship.

"But it _hurts_!" he moaned.

Hookfang feigned a look of confusion. "Where?" he asked.

"My _heart_."

Hookfang feigned a worried look, "Oh nuts, Tooth, maybe we should get you to a doctor, you know how serious heart-related injuries can be."

Hookfang yelped as he was shoved fell to the floor.

"Ow!" exclaimed Hookfang, clutching his rear-end, "Dude, make that a double check on the hospital, I think you damaged by tail bone!"

"Hey, you deserved it!" pouted Toothless, "Lying to me about bacon, _obviously_ faking expressions, poking fun at my crush," Toothless sniffed, "There's only so much a man can take!"

"You're a man!?" Hookfang regretted that instantly when he fell from his feet, which he'd gotten back on, to the ground, _again_ due to a well-aimed leg-swipe, huh, maybe they should _both_ join a sport's team…

"MY KATOOSH!" he howled, clutching his gluteus maximus.

Toothless cracked a smile, he _loved_ seeing Hookfang in pain. _Especially_ the doubly kind.

"So, you feeling better?" asked Hookfang.

Toothless sighed, "I guess, I mean, he's my _best-friend-_ er, _second_ best," he amended, noticing the glare that Hookfang was throwing him. "And I'm supposed to want the best for him. So if he wants to be with Bethy May, then, even if I disapprove of her for more than just jealous reasons, I guess I'm gonna have to learn to live with it and move on."

 _"Atta boy!" Hookfang-minor wanted to slap his back, "Good for you!"_

Only, Hookfang-major _couldn't_ do that, because he was suppressing the facial expression that would give away a dead obvious, and incredibly mildly horrified, 'Are you fucking _kidding_ me!?'

"Ummm," there really wasn't much that he could do that wouldn't give everything away, "Yeah, tot-totally. You… go for it, you… go-getter, you!"

Toothless nodded, "And hey, Hook, there's," he paused, looking down, "Um, you know what, never mind, it's not really important…"

"What?" he asked.

"Um, well, I-I was wondering if you'd… help me find a girlfriend?" he asked, deciding not to go with the truth.

Hookfang looked at him, "Sure," he said, teeth slightly gritted, "Why not?"

Astrid was going to kill him. If Stormfly didn't first. He groaned, he was _so_ dead.

"Thanks, Hook," smiled Toothless, wiping the stale tears from his eyes, "I knew I could count on you," he gave his new-best-friend oldest friend a playful punch to the shoulder.

.

Hiccup had at least _tried_ to talk to Toothless. He sent him eight texts, two missed calls and had even knocked on the godforsaken boy's door, but nothing worked!

And so, with a heavy heart, he'd gone back to his house, taken the cards and thrown them outside in the rain, before _finally_ changing into warm clothes and getting himself a mug of hot-chocolate, cuddling under a blanket to try and stop the shivers and watching some TV. Oh look, How To Train Your Dragon was on Mnet!

The cellphone rang, and checking the caller id he realized it was his dad. Huh, he'd wondered where he'd went.

"Hello!? Hiccup?"

"Yeah dad."

He noticed the sound of a car in the background.

"Um, listen, you remember your aunt, Freda?"

"Snotlout's mom?" he asked, remembering full-well that Snotlout's parents had split up, only for them each to remarry a month later. _Suspicious_. "The one who lives in Wisconsin?"

"Tha's the one," he heard his father's gruff Scottish accent, "Um, well, she had a heart-attack and so you're mother and I are gonna be out of town for about two weeks, one week if things go smoothly! We left $1000 incase you need anything. Gobber'll come by ta check up on ya! Love ya son!"

"Love you too, dad."

The line disconnected.

He sighed, slumping onto the couch, before getting up to check the fridge. Yup, fully stocked. He wouldn't need to make a run. He noticed his mom had left a packet of two minute noodles, so he placed that in a pot and took out some dilli style dahl makhani (his mom had a weird love for Indian food which she'd passed on to her son, the two forever nick-naming Stoick 'Baby-tongue'), feeling in the mood for some spice to cheer him up. He took out some peach ice-tea, since there was no point in even _trying_ to make this a healthy meal.

He sat in front of the TV watching an old chick flick, something about a guy, a girl, and her horse. He was intrigued to find that for once the _guy_ played the "damsel in distress," though disheartened when the guy's father, at the end, revealed that they'd arranged his marriage back when he was a child to the girl's sister, who _also_ liked him. The movie ended with the girl, aged about eighty, all alone on a swing, watching the sunset, a ghost of an image of her and her ex-lover, a younger age, watching the sunset together, a tear escaping her eye.

Hiccup sniffed, since when had he turned into such a girl?

He turned the TV off and went to bed, before realizing he couldn't sleep. He turned the lights back on and grabbed his black leather book:

 _Dear Camicazi_ , he wrote _, today was… well, it was wrong. If I could start it all over again I could, but sadly I can't._

 _The one I love most hates me right now for kissing the one they love EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS THE ONE KISSING ME! But that doesn't matter, huh. I doubt they'll believe me. I think maybe Astrid's right. Maybe it_ is _time to move on. But every time I think about doing that I get this ache in my heart that just won't stop. I don't know what to do and I don't know why I'm writing this, just that somehow, talking to you- it feels like you're almost_ here _, like I can feel you again, right beside me._

 _Things haven't been the same since you left, I_ know _you would've been the best at this situation, heck, maybe even better than Astrid!_

 _I hope wherever you are you still remember me._

 _-Hiccup H. Haddock III_

 _Midgard_

 _._

He noticed a bit of water on the page, then more, then more. It took a while to realize he was crying, but who could blame him. He missed his oldest friend _so bad!_ And the worst part? No one had found the driver responsible for their separation, the drunk idiot was probably still out there ending more beautiful friendships.

 _She'd_ been the one to introduce him to Astrid, _she'd_ been the one by his side, through thick-and-thin, _she'd_ been the one to leave him in shambles by joining the angels up above. And _he'd_ been the one to pay the price.

Sometimes he could forget that she'd ever existed, just try and live life normally, other times the hurt was so strong he had to go to the one who held his hand during the funeral. Astrid. She'd been a great friend, always had always would be. And he couldn't be anymore grateful for her. She truly was a one in a million.

Sighing, he placed the book back, no need for more heartbreak. It was just- times like this, he _really_ wished they hadn't been playing on the sidewalk. And it was almost her death anniversary, officially eight years since she died.

And so, with sunken spirits and nostalgic dreams, Hiccup fell asleep.

.

He saw Toothless again on Monday as they entered the school gates. To his surprise, the boy looked _happy_.

 _Probably sorted it out with Bethy May,_ Hiccup internally grumbled _, probably ended up together._

They saw each other _properly_ in History.

"Hey, Hiccup," curse their teacher for arranging permanent seating arrangements.

"Um, hey, Toothless," he smiled back nervously, his greeting almost as awkward as the boy before him's.

"So… How's it going?" great, this conversation summed up their total awkward conversations to, um, how ma- Oh yeah, _1!_

"Ummm, it's go-, it's going great, and, um, how're you… today?" asked Hiccup, just as awkward.

A few rows back Astrid looked like she was in pain, which she was.

"Whelp," said Stormfly, filing her nails, completely ignoring the teacher, "On the Brightside, there's no way it could get worse than this."

"Are you kidding? It's Hiccup and Toothless, if any two people hopelessly in love could get into a worse situation, then believe you me, it's _them_."

Stormfly just sighed, put her file down, and picked up her knitting needles, working on a sleeve, on her desk a black sweater that said 'I ship Toothcup' in electric blue, with Hiccup and Toothless's 'heads', which were basically just oval-circles which pointed near the end, with their hair, eyes, noses, mouths (a line each),as well as shading, so basically Hiccup and Toothless if they were pixelated in cartoon form. It looked… really good.

"Wow, how'd you do that with needles and wool?" asked Astrid.

"I didn't, I did the image and words using cross-stitch and transferred them onto the sweater. _Duh_."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Well sorr-y, we're not _all_ a bunch of asocials who spend valuable free-time that _could_ be spent with friends, holed up in our rooms."

Stormfly stuck her tongue out at her, and continued knitting as the pair only three rows in-front continued their painful awkward conversation.

.

The next time they saw each other, it was by the lockers. Hiccup sucked in his breath, he was gonna tell him, he was gonna give it to him straight.

Unfortunately tall, dark and handsome Toothless beat him to it.

"Hiccup, there's something I need to tell you," Toothless sighed, running a hand through his hair, this'd be painful, "I, uh, think you and Bethy May would make a great couple."

Hiccup had been expecting a lot, but not that.

"Wait, what? But, I thought _you_ liked her."

Ouch, Toothless had _not_ been expecting that. After all, what had he done to Hiccup that was so bad that Hiccup would go ahead and kiss the girl he thought Toothless liked.

A very unfortunate set of twins, *cough* Barf *cough* Belch *cough* happened to be listening in on the conversation.

"Is it wrong I want to strangle them both?" asked Barf.

"Is it wrong I want to shove them into a closet naked?" asked Belch.

Barf sighed, "If that's what you want, then I'm sure Stormfly and Astrid will be more than happy to help."

Belch nodded, "You're right.

"And so you kissed her," said Toothless, trying to come off as less hurt than he really was.

Sadly, this seemed to be the _one time_ , that Hiccup understood Toothless's emotions. OF ALL THE FRICKING TIMES!

"What, n-no," Hiccup stammered, trying to explain himself, "She kissed me, a-and I tried to push her off because, erm, well," _I'm in love with you, not her_ , "I don't like her like that."

Toothless nodded, "Yeah, and, um, hey, wh-why would you think I liked her?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Why else would you run away from the party?"

Toothless didn't answer, which, unknown to him made Hiccup believe in his theory a little more.

The bell rang, ending their conversation and signaling the beginning of their next two periods, neither of which they had together.

.

"So _apparently_ he doesn't like her, but then why would he run away?"

Astrid was _this_ close to spilling the beans, but somehow managed to restrain her self.

"I don't know Hiccup," she sighed, "Anyways, we kinda have a Norse project due in two days, if you don't mind."

"Oh," he blushed, sheepishly, "Yeah, um, ha ha, kinda forgot about that," he took the sheet out of is backpack and read,

" _Topic: Norse Fairytales_

 _Research a Norse Fairytale of your choice. Design a poster featuring the fairytale._

 _Requirements:_

 _* The Fairytale_

 _* Illustrations (must be_ hand-drawn _)_

 _* Moral (own interpretation)_

 _* Title_

 _* Names (I am not psychic!)_

 _To be submitted on June April 22nd by 1pm Mrs. Dannville's office._

."

As per the norm, there'd been an accident with the document, Mrs. Dannville writing 'June' and telling them to all cross it out and write April whilst documenting the class doing it and reminding them each day, while recording it, because she'd been certain that _some_ 'ignoranus-mutatos' *cough* Mandy *cough* *cough* would use that as an excuse.

They'd chosen The Bushy Bride, an old Norse fairy tale.

"OK," said, Hiccup, taking out a sheet of paper, laying the sheets for said story on the table, "So, what'cha think the story's moral is?"

Astrid hummed, "I think the moral is that doing good things will get you rewards," she said, before changing to an old, droning voice, remembering to posh it up a bit, "Such as gold falling from your mouth and hair."

Hiccup stifled a laugh, "Come on," he said, "Be serious! Now, I think the story had valuable morals, such as the fact that lying to Kings apparently gets you thrown in a pit full of snakes-"

"Which don't even eat you," said Astrid, rolling her eyes.

Hiccup shrugged, "The girl's brother was smart. Maybe he knew that if you don't step on snakes they avoid you."

Astrid shrugged, "Maybe the girl's step-mom and step-sister didn't know that. So another moral is _definitely_ how important it is to have useless gk."

Hiccup sighed, this was gonna be a long, fun day.

.

Hiccup saw Toothless on his way home from school. Why? Because Hiccup, being the idiot he was forgot not to take the bus. Oh, and what's that, you ask? Were there any seats left for Toothless when he got on the bus? Yeah, there was, in fact, one seat I believe, next to, uh, _HICCUP!_

Hiccup silently cursed every single one of the Norse gods he knew… in alphabetical order.

"Hey, Hiccup," Toothless waved awkwardly.

Hiccup simply nodded in Toothless's direction, not trusting his voice quite enough yet.

They were silent for the most part of the trip, avoiding making eye contact. It was very awkward for those who had to bear witness…

Finally, after what seemed like _hours_ to Hiccup, which, in actual fact, was twenty-two minutes, the bus stopped at his bus stop.

He jumped to his feet, trying not to seem overtly eager to ditch, gave a curt nod to Toothless, and headed out the door.

Toothless sighed in relief as Hiccup hopped off the bus. #Awkward.

.

Hiccup poured his heart out into the next one, then erased everything and started over:

 _I really, really like you_

 _I really, really do_

 _And I honestly feel like_

 _I'm not me without you_

 _But lately I've been thinking_

 _And I feel like it's time_

 _To face reality_

 _And admit you'll never be mine_

 _._

 _21 April 2015_

 _B3_

 _I miss your smile, I miss your laugh_

 _I hope to feel them soon_

 _Because I honestly can't reach out to you_

 _It's like you're trapped in your own cocoon_

 _:..(_

 _._

 _\- Anonymous_

 _._

Definitely not his best work, but it'd have to do.

.

Toothless sighed reading the note a third time. Who the heck was this person!? Couldn't they at least give him something to work with, like a spotting, a name, _DNA!?_ And the handwriting wasn't recognizable either, it was like some completely new person, whom he'd never had contact with had started writing notes for him and it was creeping him the fuck out.

.

Biology. Toothless hated biology. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the first time he'd been in this classroom they'd been dissecting frogs (which he thought were yuck) and someone had decided to throw the frog's liver at him while he'd been talking. Right. In. The. Mouth.

The only thing that _used_ to make this subject _slightly_ more fun, was that he and Hiccup always ended up being lab partners, but today even that was bad.

He sighed, looks like he'd have to just keep quiet and go over the chapter at home.

Oh great, they were doing practicals.

Oh, they were doing an experiment on yeast, _yay_.

"OK," he sighed, as he read the instruction sheet while Hiccup brought back the materials, "It says that we must first place a drop of yeast on the slide."

Hiccup, who was actually _good_ at biology, was trying not to crumble beneath the palpable tension that was held between him and his best-friend, accidently squeezed too hard, and caused a drop to spill onto Mandy- who was 'just walking over to say hi' flirt like a hoe- 's nose.

She blinked at it for a second before a scowl crossed over her face.

"You did that on purpose!" she hissed, "You little _twit_ , you could never handle that I was and always will be, Better. Than. You!" she grabbed the iodine solution and not a minute later, Hiccup had a blue face.

Hookfang and Astrid exchanged glances before nodding and sinking under their desk, not wanting to have to watch the disaster about to unfold.

"Hey, don't do that to our friend, you little bitch!" growled Barf.

"Yeah! Why would he want to mess with the biggest bitch in this school since Ashley Adams?" agreed Belch.

Mandy growled, but it was Bethy May that reacted by squirting them with iodine solution from the dropper.

"Whoops," she said sarcastically, "sorry boys."

Five minutes later the teacher walked in to see a room full of blue. Sighing, she registered them all for detention, made them clean it up with rags, and left the room once more.

Mandy scowled at Hiccup, "This is all _your_ fault," she said.

"His!?" squawked Astrid, Hookfang, Barf, Belch and- Hiccup blushed- Toothless.

"None of this would've happened if _you_ hadn't been a bitch and accused Hiccup of purposefully spilling yeast on you!" said Astrid.

"Of course he did, he's _always_ trying to make me look bad in front of Toothy," and it could've been just Hiccup's imagination, but could he have just seen a tear in Mandy's eye.

Oh yeah, _definitely_ his imagination, Mandy didn't cry, she made _others_ cry.

"Come on girls, we don't need this, let's hit the nail salon," she clicked her fingers and the three girls were gone.

They looked around. The entire class had just up and left. They sighed.

"Look, guys," Astrid said, "Usually I hate to play the rich card. But I am honestly way too exhausted to clean this up. Let's just go grab something to eat and I'll call someone to clean this mess up."

The others wanted to protest, but their grumbling stomachs told them to shut up.

They grabbed a meal at Splat n' Fry's **(supposed to be made up but my internet's not working enough to check.)**

Hiccup and Toothless sat… almost next to each other, for the first time in a while, doing it comfortably. They joked they laughed, they talked about their least favorite squads which quickly lead to talk about squad politics.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, "But sometimes I feel like Thuggory's squad isn't even joint with ours anymore."

Astrid laughed, "Dude, we were never joined, they're just our ally squad. We converse with them a ton but we don't usually sit with them."

"Dude, we sit with them all the time," Toothless deadpanned, "I'll tell you who's not in our big squad though, Baldy's. Seriously now, it's like a #squadrivalry."

"Nah, man," said Hookfang, "Baldy's is like our frenemy squad, ya know. For example, they argue with us and treat us like children, but at the same time they protect us from other squadly hate."

"Guys!" interrupted Stormfly, "This is great and all, but can we _please_ finish this conversation _after_ we finish our meals?"

They blushed, apologized, and ate.

.

They all walked home to their houses together. Toothless's house was the furthest, just three streets down from Hiccup's.

"Well, see ya Toothless," Hiccup nodded, walking onto his front porch.

"See ya!" Toothless waved.

Hiccup smiled, walked in, and closed the door.

He felt a bit odd. Sure, he'd just hung out with his crush like he used to, the way he'd been wishing for the past few days and for many people that would be more than enough to feel a little light headed, but there was something else. Shrugging he plopped his bag down and rushed up the stairs to write another note:

.

22 April 2015

E3

 _I love the way you laugh,_

 _It's so good to hear it again! :)_

 _I hope to see it soon,_

 _But from now until then-_

 _._

 _-Anonymous_

 _._

He tucked it away into the front pocket of his bag, placed the cards in the middle of his mess, _desk_ , stripped down to his boxers and went to sleep, despite it being only four in the afternoon.

In all fairness, that should have been the first sign something was wrong. But Hiccup was too tired to think too hard about it. Instead, when he woke up he felt his stomach rumble and went down to make himself some soup.

.

He woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. He walked over to the bathroom and took a look at himself in the mirror. Not. Good.

He had bags under his eyes and his skin looked slightly greyish, not to mention that his nose was blocked on one side and his throat burned like hellfire. Fuck, he had a cold.

He limped over to the bed and collapsed on top of the pile of sheets. He groped around for his phone which was… where? What? Oh, _there_ it was.

He groaned and squinted as he unlocked it, the light from the screen in contrast to the darkness of the room made him feel like he was looking straight into the sun. He stopped flipping through his contacts when he saw Astrid's name, he typed:

 **Hey, Astrid, I cabnt come to schooling today, have flew.**

Fuck autocorrect and spelling errors, he thought, he was too tired to deal with that shit. He fell asleep again.

He woke up around noon and went down the stairs to make himself some lunch. He reached around in their medicine cabinet until he found some panado. He took the tablet and sat on the couch. His brain was too foggy at the moment for TV, so instead he just sat there, under a blanket.

A couple minutes later he got up to go get a glass of water.

He sat back down, picked up a book, and read a bit of it.

It was almost five when he heard a knock at his door. Groaning, he went to go answer, there stood Toothless.

.

Toothless had been having an OK day, having mended the broken bond between himself and Hiccup a slight bit, only, Hiccup wasn't there that day. He didn't see him in Chemistry (something Toothless actually _liked)_ , Woodshop, or Spanish.

He finally got the chance to ask Astrid when the lunch bell rang. Something about Hiccup being sick, which made him sad since he'd have to go the whole day without seeing the other.

He decided he'd bring Hiccup's homework to him and give him a copy of his notes, like a _good_ friend trying to forget their crush, only one problem.

The grey-skinned, blood-shot eyed monster standing in the frame of Hiccup's door. Toothless was very proud to say he did not shriek like a little girl, but that didn't leave flinching and and gasping out of the question.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Typical Toothless, why was he in love with this guy again? Oh wait, that was _exactly_ why he was in love with the guy.

"You don't look so good."

No shit, Sherlock.

"I'm fine."

"I don't think so," said Toothless, stepping into Hiccup's house and pushing the ever-so-slightly smaller boy into his own house, locking the door, and placing him on the couch.

Hiccup was too tired to protest, especially when he got to sit down.

Toothless walked to the DVD player and put a movie in, he glanced over at the book Hiccup had been reading.

"'Half-Wild'? what's that?" he asked.

"A book about Witches," Hiccup said, "I'll explain it to you later."

Toothless nodded and turned back to the movie. Star Wars. Yay.

Hiccup just sat there and laid his head on the arm-rest, cuddled up in the blankets. It was halfway through the movie and he already felt a little better. But his slight recovery came at a price. He was tired as shit.

Toothless, noticing his best-friend(who was not Hookfang)'s yawn, took Hiccup's arm over his shoulder and helped him up to bed. After tucking Hiccup into bed he figured he should leave.

He placed the notes and homework somewhere he figured Hiccup would find it (AKA not Hiccup's desk) and exited the house, remembering to lock it with the second key inside the house which he figured he'd just return to Hiccup the next day.

Hiccup came back to school the next day, and the day after that Toothless found _two_ notes in his locker. One was addressed from an earlier date (being the Wednesday that Hiccup was sick) and the other from the current date.

The second note read:

.

24/4/15

R3

 _Spending time with you always_

 _brings a smile to my face._

 _I know you're curious as to who I am_

 _But I'm afraid you'll have to wait._

 _._

 _-Anonymous_

 _._

He blinked twice. Wow. OK.

The next week saw another two notes:

.

28/4/15

A3

 _Stop doing_ that _in Maths class,_

 _Also, you're cute._

 _(sorry, it's kinda an off day for me. Here's a picture of a puppy!)_

 _._

 _-Anonymous_

.

Sure enough, there was a picture on the back with an adorable puppy on it. Also, how did Captain Stalker know what he did in Maths class?

.

 _1/5/15_

 _M3_

 _When Sunrise comes I shall see you again_

 _Closer than you could ever think_

 _I bottled up my emotions too long_

 _And now they're flowing over the brink._

 _._

 _\- Anonymous_

 _._

Like, seriously, what did that first line even mean? And this was why he hated it whenever they had to do poems in English class, poetry _sucked_ , and was confusing as fuck!

.

They were having a dinner that night. Baldy had wanted to invite over a few friends for dinner since they were having a short break at school for three days, and Toothless's parents suggested he brought over a few. So he chose Hiccup and Hookfang (His H-gang) by default.

Hiccup thought it was kind of awkward, even though he knew and was very well acquainted with Toothless's parents. Baldy, on the other hand, was a completely different matter.

The older male kept looking at him funny the entire night.

When Hiccup asked if he could use the restroom, Baldy decided to strike.

"So, you gonna ask him out or what?"

If Hiccup had still been sitting at the table, he would've done a spit-take.

"W-w-what are… you… talking about?" but it came out as more of a question.

Baldy rolled his eyes. "Dude, I've been watching you and my little brother dancing around each other for almost nine years now! I mean, it was cute when you were little, but now it's just depressing."

Hiccup sighed, "Look, I'm working on it."

Baldy scoffed, "If you're talking about the notes, and don't think I don't know about them, even if Toothless hasn't told me personally he's not the best at hiding things, you're wasting your time, Hiccup, you and I both know Toothless won't figure that out on his own. Probably'll think their from Mandy Taylor and or her stooges," he sighed, "Look, I honestly don't give a rat's ass about my asswipe of a brother, but all I know is that you two dunderheads belong together," and with that he left.

Hiccup had to stand there for a full ten minutes before he finally comprehended the fact that Baldy practically just admitted to having a heart, to _caring_ about that little brother he'd pushed out of a tree just because Toothless said he could climb the highest.

He went back to the table, where Toothless and Hookfang were using spoons to fling peas at each other.

.

It was almost a full week until he next saw Toothless.

Toothless, of course, had started the day with a note from his secret stalker admirer.

It read:

.

7/5/15

 _O3_

 _Hey, I've missed you so long!_

 _How was your break?_

 _You already know mine. So I figured I_

 _Should just ask._

 _Sorry, this isn't really poetry._

 _._

 _(I sent you another puppy pic, btw,_

 _look at the cute little hat :))_

 _._

 _-anonymous_

 _._

Toothless blinked twice. WTF, who was this person? Couldn't they at least hint a letter of their name or something?

.

Baldy had been having a great day! He found out that he'd aced his maths and science tests, and was just about to call it a night when he heard a knocking on his door. Toothless.

His younger annoying brother walked in.

"Baldy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said.

"I already know you're gay," groaned Baldy, "Now getoutta my room," he slurred.

Toothless rolled his eyes, "I'm not here to talk about that," and he was _bi_ , thank you very much!

"Then _what_! And if you got some girl pregnant, or an STI, or discovered a new part of your body, please don't share, just google it," he groaned.

"Not that either."

"Then _what?_ "

"I've been getting these notes," Baldy froze. Oh shit. " _Love_ notes, in my locker, once or twice a week, and I'm not sure what to do."

"You-you have," Baldy tried, hoping to not give away that he knew more than he was letting on.

"Yeah," his brother replied, "And I was hoping for some advice."

Baldy gulped. Shit. What was he supposed to do now. He decided to go the 'that's-so-him,' route and chuckled.

"Well, Tooth, I don't think you're going about this the right way. I mean, come on dude, someone _likes_ you! Like, _like_ , like's you, and it's _not_ Mandy! If I were you id be flattered."

Toothless sighed, "Maybe you're right. Thanks."

Baldy smiled, "No problem, and remember, if you ever need advice, on anything, and I mean _anything_ , google knows where it's at."

Toothless left, shaking his head, but smiling. He doubted anyone would ever know or understand the complicated relationship between him and his brother, and every day he found himself caring less and less about that.

.

Hiccup bit his lip. He hadn't seen Toothless all day. Maybe the day with the movie watching had been too much for him. He sighed. It had felt so nice, so _right_ , but he knew Toothless probably didn't think about him _that_ way.

He got to work on the next note.

.

 _8/5/15_

 _U3_

 _._

 _With every passing day I find it harder to tell._

 _Do you think of me as a friend? More?_

 _I've liked you since we were kids, Tooth,_

 _I hope you like me too, and that's sometimes_

 _All I can cling onto when my day sucks._

 _I really hope you do, even if I know I_

 _Won't get an answer. Not yet, anyways._

 _._

 _\- Anonymous_

 _._

Toothless blinked, maybe his brother was right. Why not be flattered, this person was taking time and effort into writing these poems. Good think he hadn't emptied his bin at home yet, he'd gone and taken the crumpled up notes out of it and rolled them back into neatness, and stuck them up on his wall. Maybe if he found a pattern in it, he'd know who the mystery person was.

He glanced at some of the lines a little sad, was it that obvious that he hadn't been interested in the person before? Poor girl, or guy, he mentally added, well not anymore. Forcing a smile onto his face, he made a great show of placing the note in his file, before heading off to English.

.

They were doing Poetry in English. ' _Yay'._

Hiccup and the rest of the internally groaned, they _sucked_ at poetry. Toothless buried his head in his arms. What was the point in this? Couldn't the teacher see that nobody in the room was planning a profession with poetry even close to the title?

They were studying, wait for it, wait for it, _love poems_. Double, 'yay'.

Hiccup got something about a guy comparing his girl to the sun, something about how 'bright and radiant was she that she stole his heart into the morning sky' and he got an idea.

.

Mandy Taylor was furious. It had been over a week since Toothless had mended his relationship with that bitchy twat Hiccup, and he'd never looked happier. And, to top it all off, finals were less than a month away, and there was _no way_ she was repeating first year, that would make her look like _such_ a loser in front of Toothykins.

But at the same time, she needed a plan. She flipped open her phone.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd call…"

.

11/5/15

R3

.

 _Did you ever realize we're just like the moon_

 _And the sun?_

 _So close, yet so far away._

 _I fill your place when you leave and you fill mine._

 _And we're rarely ever seen with the other, yet_

 _If you removed one of us, it'd be a disaster :)_

 _._

\- _Anonymous_

 _._

Baldy was right. Whoever anonymous was, they were sweet. But he was still dying to know, definitely still dying.

.

It was Friday, still no not from anonymous, Toothless was sad. He didn't know why, but he found himself missing him/her, sighing, he went on to Physics.

.

They were learning about sound and hearing, when two teenagers, older than him by at least two years, came in to announce a dance. It was going to be held on the night of the last exam, which would be only two weeks away (their first exam was the next week, and they had one, or maximum two, exams a day after that on each subject. Their last exam would be that Friday, and afterwards at two, they would be having their extra-curricular activity sign-up fair for the next school year (the next year's freshmen having had theirs the Saturday before)).

.

Toothless saw Hiccup in the library, writing notes out of his textbook like his life depended on it.

Toothless tried to make sense of it, but Hiccup's left hand was scribbling like crazy.

Toothless placed his bag down gently on the chair next to Hiccup's, careful not to startle the beast the other male.

"Hey, Hi-"

"Huh," the other male looked up at him, and it was obvious that Hiccup hadn't slept a wink that night, or the night before.

"-cup," he finished, "How're you doing?"

"Fine-why? Why wouldn't be I fine?" and then Hiccup cackled like a hyena over his slip up in the sentence, "wouldn't be I? would not be I? I wouldn't be?" his expression turned solid, "Would not thou be my fairest lady of affections, doth thou not seeketh a peck upon her cheeks," he blinked twice, "No, wait, I don't think seeketh's a word," and went back to scribbling.

Toothless backed away from the sleep-deprived boy surrounded by a tall pile of empty coffee containers. And decided to study at his house, but not before calling Astrid first to warn him about the… thing in the library.

.

19/5/15

 _E3_

 _Every day I see you my smile brightens!_

 _:)_

 _See?_

 _._

 _(yeah, yeah, I know, but dude it's finals_

 _this week, and I ain't repeating, *love you*!_

 _Bye!)_

 _._

 _\- Anonymous_

 _._

Toothless sighed. No puppy! But more than that, the big dance was coming up, and he really wanted to know who anonymous was so he could take them to the dance. In his mind, that was the _only_ thing that could make him stop thinking about Hiccup, which really hadn't been going well since the day he hung out with Hiccup when Hiccup was sick, he could still remember how much he craved to be the one there for him, and he wasn't into that kind of mushy stuff, so this was all understandably creeping him the fuck out.

He sighed, cracking open another textbook. He went over the methods in his head, applying them in areas they'd be required to work in and by the end of the night, he was ready for his first final.

.

Half the class was in tears. They'd only had four exams so far, but it was already too much. Hiccup, on the other hand, had no idea what to do with all of his spare time. He considered writing another love letter, but decided against it. There was no way he was doing that in an area where it could be confiscated and read out to the rest of the room.

Meanwhile, he was deciding what to do with the dance. What if he gave Toothless the U3 on the Thursday, convinced them all to go as a group, and then handed Toothless the last letter at the dance… or was that too cliché?

He sighed, he'd figure something out.

.

Hookfang and Toothless had a sleepover the night before their second final exam, the only two left being English and Maths.

Toothless had taken down the notes and kept them in the front pocket of his bag, he _still_ didn't want Hookfang knowing, not until he knew who the person was himself.

They'd already gotten their yearbooks, and were going over them, laughing.

Toothless's favorite one was of their trip in the first Semester, to Lake Odin. He'd tried to impress Hiccup by catching a fish, but ended up falling into the pond when the fish decided to prove who _really_ called the shots in their 'carnivore-prey' relationship, and dragged him across the lake up until Toothless had finally had enough sense in him to let the pole go.

He'd still managed to catch some fish though, just, in a way that left him paralyzed with fear every time he remembered the cool, wet, slippery feeling against his crotch, fighting to get out of his pants and back into the lake, its flying fins leaving him unwantedly aroused and the laughingstock of the school for the next three weeks.

But it had been worth it to see Hiccup laughing, so happy in the warmth of the campfire.

Hookfang's, however, was of the plays they'd had to put on for drama. They were supposed to be based off folk tales. He'd been put in a group with Toothless, Hiccup, Astrid, Bethy May, Mandy, and Ria, yet despite that, it'd still been pretty fun.

They stared back at all the pictures filled with all the memories and felt a pang of sadness in their hearts, this wasn't them, not anymore, they'd never get to do any of that again, and the reality of that hit them hard, but then, they figured, they were always making new memories, the past held the old, but the future held the untold, and that was what made being alive so worth it.

.

Toothless was ready to go home on Thursday, grabbing half of his locker the day before they had to be completely clean, when he saw the note:

 _19/5/15_

 _U3_

 _We're almost at the end, my friend_

 _And soon I shall tell you the truth._

 _I fear you shall hate me forever,_

 _But this is long overdue._

 _._

 _\- Anonymous_

 _._

'Uh huh,' he thought, bitterly, 'Sure you will.'

He hadn't realized till recently what an effect Baldy's words had had on him, but now he found himself almost _drawn_ to the mysterious stranger. Maybe that was just a part of the stranger's game, but at this point he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to know who it was.

He left, oblivious to the pair of eyes that had been watching him from behind the corner.

.

Mandy was scoping out the halls, searching for her trump card. He was supposed to meet her in twenty minutes, when she saw a figure moving.

She knew it wasn't _him_ , no ways, the figure was smaller than him by far, but her gut told her to follow it anyways.

A few seconds into the chase she noticed that it was Hiccup. She frowned, wouldn't it make more sense for him to empty his locker _after_ the final exam? Why lug a heavy bag around for nothing?

She saw him reach into his bag, which made no sense since all the lockers in school used a number lock, and withdraw a note. She watched as he passed Toothless's locker, and just as he was about to slip it in, five minutes before she was supposed to meet _him_ and ruin all possibilities of Toothcup forever, ten minutes before the bell rang and they were supposed to be ready for the thirty minute countdown until first exam started, Mandy Taylor jumped out of her hiding place, and snatched the note.

"HA!" she crowed, triumphant.

Hiccup froze, a mixture of surprise, fear, and utmost horror managed to etch its way onto his face.

Mandy read the note and laughed, "Oh boy, this is _rich_ , 'My dearest, sweet, Toothless-"

"Mandy," Hiccup whispered urgently, "Give that back!"

"No," she said, her voice harsh, "Not when I finally have the _perfect_ opportunity to ruin Toothy and _you_ ," she said the 'you' with so much hate and contempt it was hard to believe the sound came out of a living creature, "All my life I've been chasing after him, and always, _always_ , you get in the way. Well not this time, Hiccup, _hoowee_ , let's see how he feels when he realizes the person sending him these notes _wasn't_ a girl, but instead a fag ass loser, I'm going to relish the look on his face when I tell him," she smirked, before leaning in and whispering, "Good luck."

Hiccup fought back tears. He'd always easily ignored Mandy's comments, because he couldn't give two shits about her, but this time it was about more than that. What if when Toothless realized who it was he didn't feel the same way.

He looked at his watch, he'd have to _run_ to make the next exam.

.

He worried throughout the entirety of his exam, so he didn't really pay much attention to it, he really wouldn't be surprised if he saw a C on his exam when he got it back the next year. Life. Sucked. He decided. He hung back and waited for Astrid to finish her exam, they'd started late because the invidulator had arrived ten minutes late due to his wife having given birth that morning to a beautiful, baby girl named Anglaia.

.

"What's that?" Hookfang pointed to Toothless's bag.

"Huh?" he asked, still distracted from the English Exam.

" _That_ ," Hookfang pointed, before sighing, grabbing Toothless's bag and opening the front pocket.

Toothless cursed himself internally, he'd forgotten to take the papers out of there.

Hookfang blinked twice, going through the pages, "What? You got love notes and you never told me!?"

"Who got what now?" Stormfly asked, sitting down on Hookfang's side of the bench.

"Toothless. Toothless got _love_ letters."

And so, with a hefty sigh, Toothless told them everything.

Stormfly hummed. "Well, there's gotta be _some_ reason that they each have letters on the top, as well as the date. Maybe we should arrange them in chronological order."

The other two shrugged, but did as they were told, setting them down the table:

T

O

M

B

E

R

A

M

O

U

R

E

U

"Hmmm," said Stormfly, "Interesting. This sounds like a French expression I know, 'Tomber Amoureux' to fall in love."

Toothless and Hookfang nodded, clearly not seeing the connection.

Stormfly sighed dramatically. Those two were _idiots!_ "The person mentions being your friend. And they chose French to write to you in, so I'm assuming they're pretty good at that too. Who do we know, who is both close to you and great at French."

Realization dawned on Toothless's face immediately, Hookfang, however, who could be a little slow on the uptake at times looked puzzled.

"Who?" he asked.

Stormfly and Toothless locked eyes over the table, they knew what had to be done.

.

Hiccup walked with Astrid to his locker, he figured he'd tell her everything after school was over, when he was less emotionally and mentally exhausted.

Her locker was on the right of the hall, just opposite of hers.

He opened his locker and was really confused when he saw a note.

.

 _20/5/15_

 _X3_

 _._

 _I know it's you, Hiccup._

 _._

 _P.S. I like you too!_

 _._

 _-Not-so-anonymous_

 _._

Hiccup blinked in surprise, felt a looming shadow behind him, turned around and found someone pressing their lips hard and unexperiencedly against his, wrapping their all-too-familiar arms around his waist.

The beautiful moment was broken when he heard the snap of a phone camera. Fuck. You. Astrid.

He heard a surprised-outraged shout from an all-too-familiar voice. Ah, revenge was sweet, he thought, as he heard Mandy rip the piece of paper in her hands into a million different pieces and stomp off.

Hiccup smiled, and leaned once more into Toothless's embrace.

.

Epilogue.

.

The dance was a night to remember, and not just because someone slipped a ton-ass of vodka into the punch bowl, or because Stormfly showed up in one of her Toothcup sweaters, but because it marked the end of a scholastic year well spent.

Toothless and Hiccup were having their first dance as a couple, and Mandy was staring into the punch bowl angrily.

"Hey, hey," a red-head walked up to her, "So, where's the guy you want me to seduce?"

Mandy growled, "You're _late_ , he's already got someone," she pointed to the dance floor where Hiccup and Toothless were dancing away to Stella.

The boy whistled, "Damn, that is a fine piece of ass," he saw Mandy sulk even more, "You know, it doesn't _have_ to end like this," he said.

Mandy blinked up at him, "End like what?"

"Those two together, and us alone," he said.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I want that guy," he pointed at Hiccup, "And you want that one," he pointed at Toothless, "Right?"

"Yeah?"

"So why don't we _make_ them ours?"

Mandy perked up, "Whatever it takes, I'm in."

The boy smiled, his green eyes twinkling with mischief as he looked over Hiccup like a predator would prey. This was going to be fun.

.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Done! I know the story kinda speed up less than halfway through, but I started this last year and about a week ago I thought, 'hey, this would be great for Valentine's day,' so here ya go!**

 **-httyd4eva**

 **peace out yo;P**


End file.
